


Psicofonia

by br0kenztar



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una habilidad que no muchos desean pero Mello aprendió a vivir con ella y la odió cuando se dio cuenta que la única persona que lo comprendía… era uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psicofonia

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: posible OOC, depende de su criterio.
> 
> Nota: Historia y título inspirado en la canción Psicofonía de Gloria Trevi, la películas "Veronika decide morir" y "Una mente brillante."
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, todo es sin fines de lucro. Canción y películas inspiradas en esta historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._

El turno nocturno había comenzado no hacia algunas horas atrás. Muchos de los empleados se sorprendían que esa noche estuviera de lo más silencioso y de que ninguno de los internos estaba causando problemas; ya que era una noche lluviosa y relampagueaba fuertemente, por lo era común que los internos se alteraran por tales fenómenos.

Una llamada rompía el silencio de la recepción y no había una persona que pudiera atender rápidamente el teléfono, sino hasta que uno de los empleados llegó corriendo al escritorio para atender la llamada. Se le informaba que llegaría el vehículo que traía consigo al nuevo interno y requerían que estuvieran preparados los sedantes porque el paciente se comportaba agresivo y propenso a lastimarse o a cualquier que se le opusiera. El empleado asintió ante el pedido, colgó y fue a pedir ayuda a sus compañeros.

Diez minutos después una camioneta blanca había cruzado la reja de seguridad cuando el chofer mostró su identificación, se estacionó frente al edificio donde varios hombres en batas y mujeres con vestidos completamente blancos estaban esperando.

La camioneta se agitaba y se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre. Los hombres que estaban en la cabina de la camioneta bajaron y abrieron las puertas traseras para sacar al paciente. El hombre se negaba a bajar por lo requirieron de varios empleados para poder bajarlo, a pesar de que el paciente traía puesto una camisa de fuerza. Cabellos rubios se agitaban mientras intentaban zafarse de las manos de los hombres de blanco.

"¡Quítenme las manos de encima malditos desgraciados!" gritaba el rubio agresivamente.

"Bienvenido al Hospital Estatal, señor Kheel," dijo uno de los hombres en bata blanca, de no más de cincuenta años, con bigote, algunas canas en el cabello y usaba anteojos.

"Usted… ¡usted es el que me metió en esto!" gritó "Cree que estoy loco, ¿verdad? ¡Le enseñare lo que es locura cuando tenga su cuello en mis manos!"

"Póngale el sedante," ordenó el médico. Mientras sostenían al paciente una enfermera le inyectó el sédate en el cuello. Lentamente el cuerpo del rubio dejó de forcejear. "Ya está fichado, llévenlo directamente a su habitación."

Los otros hombres de blanco obedecieron y se llevaron al rubio hacia adentro del edificio, seguido del hombre mayor y las enfermeras. Al llegar a una habitación, colocaron al rubio sobre la cama dejándole puesta la camisa de fuerza para asegurarse que cuando despertara no intentara nada y después abandonaron el cuarto para poder cerrar con seguro.

El hombre de bigote se quedó parado frente a la puerta mientras les agradecía a los otros por el buen trabajo. Una de la enfermeras le entregó un sobre, por lo que el abrió y firmó un documento.

_Nombre: Kheel, Mihael_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de diciembre de 1925_

_Fecha de ingreso: 3 de diciembre de 1947_

_Motivo de ingreso: Esquizofrenia_

oOOo

No fue hasta unas horas después cuando despertó. Había dejado de llover y el cielo estaba despegado, haciendo que la luz de la luna alumbrara un poco la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue una cama pero su vista estaba borrosa por lo que cerró nuevamente los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a un hombre, tal vez de su misma edad y de cabellos pelirrojos, sentado sobre la cama que antes había visto vacía.

No se sorprendió, pensando que se trataba de su compañero de celda. Quiso decir algo pero se encontraba demasiado cansado para siquiera hablar. Miró por unos minutos al joven, quien no parecía notar su presencia, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

En la mañana se harían las presentaciones; la cual llegó unas horas después. El sonido de unas llaves lo despertaron y después escuchó que quitaban el seguro de la puerta para después abrirla. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, notó que su compañero de cuarto ya no se encontraba. Levantó la mirada para ver al médico a quien le había gritado la noche anterior.

"Buenas días, señor Kheel," saludó el hombre "Espero que haya tenido una buena noche."

"Váyase el diablo…"

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy el doctor Yagami y personalmente estaré a cargo de su progreso," comenzó a hablar sin prestar atención al insulto del rubio "Ya sabe el motivo por el cual se encuentra en esta facultad por lo que nos saltaremos eso."

"Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ustedes son los idiotas que creen que estoy loco," dice el paciente mientras se incorpora para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

"Comenzaremos con las terapias con el psiquiatra y de ahí veremos si necesita de otro métodos," explica el doctor sin volver a prestar atención.

"Cierre la boca y quítenme esta cosa," ordenó refiriéndose a la camisa de fuerza.

El hombre se quedó callado por unos segundos. "No aceptare ningún tipo de mal comportamiento, señor Kheel. Y en cuanto a la camisa de fuerza, la tendrá puesta cuando usted se encuentre solo. Cuando hayamos visto buenos resultados de parte de usted, ya pensare si debo o no quitársela."

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando regreso la mirada hacia el rubio, "Ah, lo olvidaba. Tiene visitas, así que tendrá que dejar que la enfermera lo alimente para que usted pueda atender a su visitante."

oOOo

"Halle, tienes que sacarme de aquí," fue lo primero que el rubio le dijo a su visitante, quien se trataba de su hermana mayor.

"Hago lo que puedo, Mello. Pero estas personas simplemente no me toman enserio."

"Entonces dile a nuestra madre que hable por mí," la mujer se sorprende a escuchar tales palabras "Ella también los ve, ¿nos es así? Así se darán cuenta que no soy el único."

"¡No estarás hablando enserio!" murmura su hermana "¡Suficiente ha tenido nuestra madre! Ha enfermado después de ver cómo te llevaban, si ella habla terminara aquí. ¿Acaso quieres que ella muera?"

"Moriré yo si no me sacan de este lugar," dice el interno haciendo sus manos puño.

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Suficiente tenemos con que estés aquí encerrado."

"¿Qué es lo que has podido hacer?" le preguntó a su hermana, cambiando la conversación un poco.

"Stephen trabaja con el abogado llamado Rivers, pero me ha dicho que es muy difícil que acepte nuestro caso," le explica "Busco la manera para convencerlo y Stephen hace lo que puede, ¡además que nos costara una fortuna!"

"El dinero lo solucionaremos en cuanto yo salga de aquí, de eso no te preocupes," toma la mano de su hermana y la sujeta fuertemente para intentarla consolar.

"¿Pero tú como estas?" le pregunta con tristeza.

"Quisiera decir que bien pero ya sabes la respuesta."

"¿No has ha visto a ninguno de…" volteó hacia varios lados antes de terminar su pregunta "…esos?"

"Aún no y me sorprende que todavía no los haya visto," contesta "Se cuentan historias que la gente llega a tener muertes trágicas en estos lugares."

"Espero que esas almas encuentren la luz y dejen este mundo para que tu estés en paz," con ambas manos sujeta la de su hermano mientras hace una pequeña oración.

Sonrió de lado pero no se soltó de su hermana, "Lástima que no soy creyente."

"Entonces rezaré por ambos."

oOOo

Después de que terminaran las horas de visita, le colocaron la camisa de fuerza nuevamente al rubio y lo llevaron a una sala común donde se encontraban casi todos los internos. Mello se quejó diciendo que no compartiría una misma habitación con aquellos locos, por más que los enfermeros trataban de convencerlo de buena manera, él se resignaba y cada vez era más grosero. El Doctor Yagami tuvo que intervenir y ordenó que lo llevaran a su habitación antes de que pudiera alterar a cualquier otro paciente.

Lo encerraron en su habitación, con la sorpresa que la camisa fue retirada, y el rubio se sintió satisfecho, había logrado su cometido de que lo dejaran solo. No pretendía cooperar con ninguno de ellos, sabía que lo habían encerrado en ese hospital por equivocación y que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ese error.

"Solo les estas dando más razones para no dejarte salir."

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que no estaba completamente solo en la habitación. Ahora podía ver claramente a su compañero de cuarto a quien conoció la noche pasada. Pelirrojo, tez blanca y ojos verdes, traía puesto las ropas azul celeste que todos los internos usaban dentro del hospital, se encontraba sentado en su respectiva cama con sus rodillas dobladas y sus brazos sobre ellas, observando directamente al rubio.

"Hmph, claro que no," le respondió y caminó hasta su cama, sin fijarse que el pelirrojo se había sobresaltado y lo miraba sorprendido "Solo se darán cuenta del error que cometen."

"¿¡Puedes escucharme!?" la inesperada pregunta hizo que volteara a ver a su compañero, quien estaba ahora sentado sobre sus rodillas mirando a Mello "¡Quiere decir que también puedes verme!"

"Que preguntas tan mas tontas, claro que puedo verte y escucharte," contestó seguro el rubio "Cielos, tú sí que estás loco."

El pelirrojo se quedó callado y regresó a su posición original en lo que el nuevo interno se recostaba en su cama y colocaba sus manos debajo de su nuca. Hubo un largo silencio en donde ninguno de los dos se decidía en hablar. No fue hasta que el rubio soltó un suspiro.

"¿Y por qué te encerraron en este lugar? ¿Por creer que eres invisible?" preguntó en tono burlón "Por cierto soy Mihael, pero puedes decirme Mello."

"Matt…" se presentó en voz baja "Siempre he sido invisible para la mayoría de las personas, pero estoy aquí por intentar suicidarme."

Su compañero lo miró escéptico y sorprendido, "¿En verdad encierran a las personas por eso?"

"Varias veces lo he intentado," añadió.

"Oh," nuevamente silencio y volvió a preguntar "¿Y por qué?"

"Porque no pude lograr que una persona se diera cuenta de mi existencia," respondió tristemente.

"¿Y estar aquí te ayudó en algo?"

Matt negó con la cabeza. "Todo terminó antes de que algún efecto pudiera dar resultado."

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos antes de que Mello pudiera preguntarle al pelirrojo a qué se estaba refiriendo. El rostro del rubio no se alegró cuando vio al doctor Yagami en la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Disfrutando de la compañía, señor Kheel?" le preguntó el médico ignorando completamente a Matt.

"Lo estaba antes de que se apareciera," respondió molesto "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"El psiquiatra te verá ahora."

El rubio se mantuvo en su lugar con la intención de no hacerle caso al hombre, pero al ver la mirada del pelirrojo, que parecía decirle que mejor obedeciera, lo hizo cambiar de parecer y se levantó sin ganas. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió seguido del doctor Yagami, afuera se encontraban dos enfermeros esperándolos.

"Solo dígame donde está la maldita oficina," dijo molesto el paciente al darse cuenta que sería escoltado.

"Lamentablemente no puedo confiarme tan fácilmente, señor Kheel," contestó el hombre mayor y después se dirigió a sus empleados "Llévenlo a la oficina del doctor Teru."

Los hombres vestidos de blanco asintieron y tomaron a Mello por ambos hombros, quien se zafó de ellos inmediatamente diciendo que podía hacerlo solo y comenzó a caminar, teniendo a los enfermeros detrás de él indicándole por donde tenía que ir. El hombre de anteojos observó cómo se alejaban hasta que doblaron en una esquina, sacó de su bata un block de notas y un lapicero, anotó unas cuantas cosas mientras observaba la puerta de donde había salido anteriormente.

oOOo

"Se me informó sobre el incidente de hoy en la sala de estar," comentó el psiquiatra, un hombre de mediana edad, piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros que se encontraban detrás de unos anteojos. Llevaban más de una hora en la terapia y Mello ya se estaba fastidiando, pero dichas palabras del doctor lo irritaron aun más.

"No tengo por qué estar en la misma habitación que todos esos locos," respondió el rubio "No soy uno de ellos."

"Vaya ironía, sabiendo que usted está internado en este hospital," hizo una sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba su pluma y hacia apuntes.

"Estoy encerrado aquí por error," le corrigió "Todos aquí me creen loco cuando no lo estoy, son unos idiotas. Creo que Matt es el único que no lo es."

Levantó la mirada y dejó de escribir, "¿Matt?"

"Si. Matt, mi compañero de celda," contestó y su humor pareció mejorar "Pelirrojo, callado, intento de suicidio." La verdad no quiso agregar el último detalle pero pensó que era necesario para ser identificado en ese lugar.

"Oh claro, Matt… tiene tiempo que dejó de ser mi paciente," siguió escribiendo y no notó la cara de confusión que su comentario dejó en Mello "Creo que es todo por hoy, señor Kheel. Lo veo la semana que entra."

El mencionado se levantó de su lugar y sin decir nada salió de la oficina. El doctor Teru se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia unos archiveros que tenía a lado de su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones para buscar un expediente en específico cuando escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse.

"¿Y bien?" escuchó la voz del doctor Yagami.

"Quisiera que tomara mas sesiones antes de decidir si mandarlo al tratamiento que usted sugiere," respondió el pelinegro mientras sacaba un folder de entre varios.

"Eso no fue lo que me dijo cuando leyó el expediente la semana pasada," le recordó Yagami.

"Lo sé pero, llámelo segunda opinión, creo que el señor Kheel esté diciendo la verdad," cerró el archivero y abrió el expediente que tenía en manos.

"No estará hablando en serio… ¿acaso usted cree en eso también?"

Miró fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente, "¿Por qué le sorprenden tanto mis palabras? ¿Acaso duda de mi?"

"No, por supuesto que no," para Teru esas palabras no sonaron completamente sinceras "Solo me sorprende el cambio repentino de diagnostico."

"No es un cambio de diagnostico," aclaró "Por eso he dicho que el señor Kheel necesita de más sesiones antes de que yo llegue a una conclusión. Y respecto a su pregunta de esos, me considero una persona escéptica a dichos fenómenos—"

"Pero aun así desea revisar aun más a Kheel," le interrumpió "No le encuentro sentido a sus palabras, doctor Teru."

"Llámele curiosidad, doctor Yagami," regresó su atención al expediente que tenía en manos "Me gustaría hablar con la hermana del señor Kheel."

"Lo dudo mucho," comentó el doctor de mayor edad mientras se cruzaba de brazos "No hablará con nadie hasta que tenga un abogado."

"Vaya, lástima," cerró la carpeta y la dejó encima de su escritorio "¿Algún otro paciente para el día de hoy?"

"Si, en un momento mandaré que lo traigan," el doctor salió de la oficina dejando al psiquiatra en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro no le diría al jefe del hospital sobre el detalle que dijo el rubio en su consulta, el cual lo sorprendió un poco e hizo que sacara el expediente del mencionado por el nuevo ingresado. Sabía que algo no encajaba del todo.

oOOo

"Buenas noticias, Mello," fue lo primero que dijo su hermana cuando el rubio se sentó frente a ella "¡El abogado Rivers tomara tu caso!"

Suspiró aliviado y después sonrió, "Es lo mejor que me han dicho en una semana." Notó que había algo más en la sonrisa de su hermana mayor "¿Qué sucede, Halle? ¿Hay algo más?"

"No quería decírtelo hasta que estuvieras fuera de este lugar pero es tanta mi felicidad que no puedo ocultarlo," se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó en una silla a lado del rubio, tomó una mano de este y la depositó en su vientre "Estoy embarazada."

"Halle…" puso su otra mano encima de la de su hermana mientras sonreía. Esto era una gran noticia, ya que sabía lo mucho que había intentado la rubia y su esposo para tener hijos "¿Stephen ya lo sabe?"

"Si, se lo dije justo después de que me dio la noticia sobre el abogado," contestó "Tengo fe en que saldrás de aquí para que veas nacer a tu sobrino."

"¿Cómo sabrás que será varón?" preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa "Apuesto que Stephen quiere una niña."

"No se decide, yo creo que la noticia lo impresionó tanto que no le importa si es uno u otro… ¡o ambos! Que Dios me libre."

"Serás una gran madre, Halle, estoy seguro de eso."

Hablaron por unos minutos más, enfocados en el tema del bebé hasta que un enfermero les informó que las horas de visita ya habían terminado. Halle se despidió de Mello y le dijo que vendría a visitarlo muy pronto. El primero en salir de la sala fue el rubio, pero antes de que la mujer pudiera abandonar la sala, un hombre de cabellos negros se acercó a ella.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Kheel. Soy Mikami Teru, psiquiatra de este hospital, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento."

"Vaya, tenía tiempo que no me llamaban por mi nombre de soltera," comentó la rubia "Soy la señora de Loud(1) para usted y no pienso hablar sin mi abogado."

"Desgraciadamente no puedo esperar hasta entonces," dijo el médico mientras le impedía el paso a la mujer "Es importante."

"En ese caso, también es de vital información para mi abogado. Con su permiso," pasó a un lado del pelinegro en dirección a la salida.

"¿Y si le digo que su hermano los ha estado viendo nuevamente?" Halle detuvo sus pasos y volteó a ver al psiquiatra "Acompáñeme por favor."

Caminaron hasta la oficina del doctor Teru, donde la rubia tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio de madera mientras que el pelinegro se sentó en su respectiva silla detrás de este.

"Debo admitir, señora Loud, que creo que su hermano fue internado aquí por error."

"¡Entonces que espera para sacarlo!" exclamó la mujer.

"No será tan sencillo," suspira profundamente "El único que puede firmar dicha autorización es el doctor Yagami y él está convencido que el señor Kheel padece esquizofrenia. De hecho, quiere aplicarle a su hermano la terapia de choque(2)."

Halle puso cara de terror cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, "¡No voy a permitir eso! En cuanto mi abogado se entere—"

"No tiene de que preocuparse," le interrumpió "No le harán nada si yo no doy luz verde, usted encárguese del juicio para sacar a su hermano y yo pospondré la terapia."

oOOo

"Se nota que no eres una persona muy sociable," comenta Mello una noche cuando el hospital se encontraba en silencio. Su compañero de cuarto solo lo voltea a verlo por un momento y después regreso su mirada hacia enfrente. "Y siento que te he visto en algún lado, ¿dónde vivías antes de que te internaran?"

Tardó unos segundos antes de contestar, "…Calle Sunrise."

"¿Enserio? Vaya, que coincidencia. La casa de mi madre está en esa misma calle," se puede notar algo de felicidad en sus palabras "Entonces asististe a la escuela pública número catorce."

"Si, hasta el segundo grado de preparatoria," responde el pelirrojo "En mi último año me internaron."

"Entonces puede que te haya visto antes en la escuela o en el vecindario," decía el rubio mientras intentaba recordar "…Ah, lo siento, tal vez me acuerde después."

"Descuida, es común que la gente no me recuerde," Mello pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero "Pero… gracias por intentar."

Las noches siguientes fueron similares, Mello le contaba a Matt de su vida y algunas anécdotas de su adolescencia. El pelirrojo no decía mucho pero parecía bastante atento a todo lo que el de ojos azules le decía y sonrió, verdaderamente por primera vez, cuando el rubio le contó que pronto tendría un sobrino. Empezaba a confiar en ese joven solitario, desde un principio le había agradado pero ahora podía decir que Matt era su único amigo en ese horrible lugar.

Las idas con el psiquiatra transcurrieron de la misma forma y era común que Mello mencionara a su compañero unas cuantas veces a lo que el doctor de cabello negros encontraba interesante y tomaba nota sobre eso. Después de que el rubio se retirara, Teru sacaba un expediente del archivero y metía las notas en ella, después revisaba todo el contenido meticulosamente. Ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero quería asegurarse de no equivocarse, para seguir negando la terapia de choque. No fue hasta que, meses después, le pidió a la hermana de su paciente que la viera en su oficina cuando ella le informó que el caso iría a juicio.

Halle se presentó en la oficina del psiquiatra junto con su abogado, quien se trataba del famoso joven genio que a sus cortos veintidós años ya había terminado la escuela de leyes y era un reconocido abogado de nombre Nate Rivers; albino, ojos negros y piel blanca como la nieve, vestido con un traje impecable de color blanco. Ambos tomaron asiento detrás del escritorio de Mikami, quien se extraño un poco al ver como el abogado se sentaba de una manera curiosa pero no hizo comentario alguno.

"Quiero que sea testigo de la defensa, doctor Teru," mencionó el joven albino después de que empezaran a hablar sobre el caso "Me imagino que tiene evidencia de que el hermano de mi clienta no sufre de esquizofrenia."

"Así es," afirmó y se levantó para ir hacia el archivero mientras explicaba "El señor Kheel a mencionado en varias ocasiones en sus terapias a un joven llamado 'Matt,' diciendo que es su compañero de celda. Tuve que verificar lo último, por qué al señor Kheel no se le había asignado un compañero."

La rubia se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras bajaba la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. "Mello nunca me lo comentó…"

El pelinegro regresó a su asiento con un expediente en la mano y continuó, "Pude identificar al paciente a quien se refería el señor Kheel, pero fue difícil encontrar su expediente ya que no tenemos ningún interno con ese nombre. Resultó que se trataba de un alias."

Le extendió la carpeta al abogado quien lo abrió y leyó la ficha que se encontraba al principio.

_Nombre: Jeevas, Mail_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de febrero de 1925_

_Fecha de ingreso: 14 de agosto de 1943_

_Motivo de ingreso: Múltiples intentos de suicidio._

Revisó las siguientes hojas, que decían las notas del psiquiatra y las terapias que se le administraron, al igual que notas sobre el rendimiento del paciente. Por como leía el abogado, el paciente no mejoraba con nada y se encontraba en un depresión severa y constante. Casi al final, se encontraba un documento que le llamó bastante la atención.

_Acta de defunción_

_Nombre: Jeevas, Mail_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de febrero de 1925 ___

_Fecha de fallecimiento: 3 de abril de 1946_

_Motivo de muerte: Suicidio; sobredosis de medicamento_

"¿Está seguro que hablamos del mismo paciente?" preguntó el albino.

"No hay duda alguna," respondió confiado el psiquiatra "La descripción concuerda y muchas de las cosas mencionadas por el señor Kheel concuerdan con el expediente médico, puede verificarlo si quiere, mis notas se encuentran al final."

"Lo veré con detalle en mi oficina, por lo que me llevaré esto," dijo el joven abogado y el pelinegro no objetó "El médico a cargo, el doctor Yagami, ¿sabe de este hallazgo?"

"No lo sabe," respondió Mikami "Se aferra al diagnostico y ha ordenado que se trate al señor Kheel con terapia de choque, pero no puede hasta que yo lo indique."

"Y mientras estemos en juicio no se le podrá administrar nada," agregó Halle un poco aliviada.

Revisaba nuevamente los archivos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. "Me gustaría hablar con el joven Kheel, ¿podría llamarlo?" dijo sin quitarle la vista a los papeles.

Teru asintió y pidió a uno de los enfermeros que trajera al paciente. El rubio se presentó en la oficina minutos después y se mostró feliz al ver a su hermana, pero al notar tristeza en la sonrisa de ella y ver que el abogado se encontraba presente, cuestionó si algo estaba pasando.

Nate guardó todos los papales en la carpeta mientras le preguntaba a Mello, "¿Afirma que su compañero de cuarto se llama Matt?"

"Si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver él en todo esto," respondió algo molesto.

"Tranquilízate, Mello," le susurró Halle y le tomaba una de sus manos.

"Quiero que revise este expediente," le entregó la carpeta a Mello quien la tomó confuso y la abrió, se sorprendió al leer la ficha, al notar varias similitudes, e intentó preguntar pero el abogado continuó "Vea el último documento."

El rubio hizo caso y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par. "¿Qué—?"

"El verdadero nombre de Matt es Mail Jeevas y murió en esa misma habitación por una sobredosis," el cuerpo de Mello comenzó a temblar mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

"¡Espere!" exclamó la rubia "¿No cree que esto es demasiado?"

"Necesita conocer todo esto," respondió fríamente el albino "Es esencial para el caso."

"H-Halle…" llamó a su hermana "Di-dime que esto es una broma…"

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la rubia. "Eso quisiera Mello, pero todo este tiempo has estado viendo el espíritu de ese joven."

Mello sintió que el mundo se desvanecía y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo abruptamente al suelo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito de su hermana quien lo llamaba desesperadamente.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba de regreso en su habitación. La cabeza le dolía y no recordaba la razón por la cual había colapsado. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pelirrojo, quien no se encontraba en su respectiva cama, si no se encontraba de pie a un lado de rubio y lo observaba con tristeza en sus ojos.

En eso todo lo que sucedió en la oficina del psiquiatra pasó frente a sus ojos. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" preguntó quedamente el rubio.

"Supuse que lo habías deducido," contestó sinceramente "Eres el único que puede verme."

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Cuando lo veos, o les falta la mitad de las piernas o desparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos," dice Mello mientras cierra fuertemente sus manos "Cuando les hablo, nunca responden… creí que por primera vez estaba descansando de este estúpido sexto sentido…"

"Mello…" le llama, por primera vez después de conocerse, levantando una mano y acercándola al cabello rubio del otro.

"¡Lárgate!" grita molesto y por pura casualidad de sus reflejos, intenta golpear la mano de Matt para alejarla… pero solo logra atravesarla, lo que hace que pierda los estribos. "¡Cruza el maldito túnel y déjame en paz!"

El pelirrojo solo lo mira con tristeza y desaparece frente a sus ojos. El joven de ojos azules solo puede gritar mientras se levanta y comienza a desordenar la habitación a pesar de los pocos objetos que tiene. Al escuchar tal estruendo, el doctor Yagami entra a la habitación con un grupo de enfermeros quienes logran sostener mientras otro le inyecta un sedante. Poco a poco Mello deja de forcejear y termina quedándose dormido mientras lo colocan nuevamente en su cama ya arreglada.

Cuando el cuerpo médico salió del cuarto, el joven pelirrojo aparece nuevamente en la habitación. Camina hasta la cama del rubio y se sienta sobre esta, con una de sus manos intenta tocar el cabello del rubio pero solo se llegan a mover alguno de ellos, como si se tratara de una pequeña brisa.

"No puedo cruzar tan fácilmente," susurra "Tú eres la razón por la cual no puedo…"

oOOo

Mikami siguió negando la terapia de choque por las siguientes semanas, esperando la llegada del juicio. Y a pesar de estar consciente de lo que sucedía, después de ser llamado como testigo de parte de la fiscalía, el doctor Yagami seguía insistiendo que se le debía aplicar la terapia y había probado diferentes formas para hacer que el psiquiatra firmara, más ninguna funcionó.

Hasta que se convenció que debía usar métodos más bajos.

Mandó a una enfermera a la oficina del pelinegro cuando este se encontraba preparando para el juicio, se encontraba tan ocupado buscando documentos que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía la mujer. La mujer le pidió que firmara un documento que indicaba que finalización de la terapia de un paciente y aunque Teru decía que lo revisaría cuando regresara, pero la mujer siguió insistiendo.

Harto y desesperado por que el discutir con la enfermera había hecho que se le hiciera tarde, firmó rápidamente el papel y salió disparado de su oficina. La mujer le entregó la hoja firmada al doctor Yagami cuando salió de la oficina y este le dijo que agregaría la cifra acordada en su siguiente cheque, después se disculpó para hacer una llamada.

"¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?" preguntó furiosa Halle cuando vio al psiquiatra llegar a la corte.

"No sé a qué viene con eso, señora Loud," dijo confundido el pelinegro.

"¡El juez acaba de desestimar el caso ya que usted aprobó la terapia de choque!"

La miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos, pero habló con calma "Jamás he aprobado tal cosa."

"O entonces alguien más lo hizo," agregó el joven albino "Según dicho por el juez, la terapia ha sido programada para hoy."

"¡Tengo que ir por Mello!" exclamó espantada la rubia.

"No podemos detener la terapia sin una orden. Veré que puedo hacer, doctor Teru por favor lleve a mi clienta al hospital."

"Como diga," dicho esto ambos salieron del lugar inmediatamente.

oOOo

"¡Suéltenme malditos bastardos!" gritaba y maldecía mientras intentaba moverse de la cama a la cual había sido amarrado "¿Qué es lo que pretenden?"

"Vamos a practicarle terapia de choque, señor Kheel," le explicaba el médico encargado del hospital "Así trataremos su esquizofrenia."

"¡No estoy loco!" gritaba desesperado "¡El loco es usted! ¡Cuando salga de esto me encargaré de usted le haga una visita a su hijo!"

"Suficiente," decía Yagami mientras desviaba la mirada.

"¡Es por eso, cierto! ¡Me cree loco solo porque no cree que Light está muerto, verdad!" sonrió de lado "Esta muerto, lo he visto. Acéptelo."

"…Comiencen con la insulina," ordenó y las enfermeras actuaron enseguida.

Su lucha fue en vano, por más que se moviera el líquido entró en su sistema y poco a poco hacía que la vista se le oscureciera. Cuando dejó de moverse y las enfermeras le colocaban los instrumentos necesarios para los choques eléctricos, un enfermero entró repentinamente en la habitación.

"Doctor Yagami, tenemos un problema," decía entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el mencionado.

"Es el doctor Teru y la hermana del paciente."

El hombre salió de la habitación junto con los enfermeros, dejando al rubio en un coma profundo. Matt nuevamente apareció a lado del rubio, queriendo tocar su cabello pero solo podía hacer que unos cuantos cabellos del flequillo se movieran.

"Ahora recordarás…" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

En la mente de Mello sucedían tantas cosas, recordaba sus años en la secundaria y preparatoria, donde era unos de los chicos más populares. No podía ver los rostros de sus compañeros, solo podía escuchar sus voces y podía reconocerlos solo con escucharlos. Solo un rostro, entre tantos, podía ver completamente… ahora lo recordaba. Mail Jeevas, el chico solitario de la generación, no hablaba con nadie y no tenía amigos. Solo habían intercambiado palabras una vez, cuando defendió al pelirrojo cuando fue agredido por alumnos de un grado superior.

"Pero solo con eso bastó…"

Seguía sin ver los rostros de los demás, pero ahora no veía el rostro del pelirrojo… ahora veía a sí mismo. Se encontraba en los pensamientos de Matt y podía verse a lo lejos mientras se encontraba conversando con otras personas… sintió envidia sin saber porqué. El incidente de los alumnos mayores volvió a repetirse y cuando intercambió palabras consigo mismo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba sin razón.

"…para enamorarme de ti."

Mello podía sentir los sentimientos de Matt en aquella época, celos cuando se encontraba rodeado de chicas, felicidad cuando lo veía sonreír… tristeza cuando se olvidó de su existencia. Sentía como el corazón del pelirrojo se rompía mientras pasaban escenas sobre sus intentos de suicidio y cuando fue llevado al hospital psiquiátrico.

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos cerrados del rubio… había sido culpa suya.

"Puedo terminar con tu sufrimiento, Mello…" escuchó la voz de Matt y después todo se volvió negro. Se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad y solo estaba el pelirrojo frente suyo a unos cuantos pasos, mirándolo fijamente. "Todo se irá…" extendió su brazo hacia el rubio "Solo tienes que venir conmigo."

Miró a Matt por unos segundos y empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacía él mientras levantaba su mano. Cuando llegó hasta él, colocó su mano sobre la del pelirrojo y no pudo evitar soltar un "Lo siento."

"No tienes porque disculparte," dijo suavemente "De ninguna otra forma podría haber estado contigo."

"Pero las cosas pudieron ser diferentes…" sujetó con fuerza la mano del otro.

"Tal vez las cosas cambien… en otra vida."

Mello pudo sentir como daba su último aliento.

oOOo

"¡Oi, Michelle! ¿A dónde vas?"

"Creí ver algo, ¡voy a investigar!" la joven de larga cabellera rubia desapareció al doblar en una esquina, los otros no se movieron de su lugar.

"¿Creen que fue buena idea de que fuera sola?" preguntó una chica del grupo.

"Descuida, Michelle sabe cuidarse sola," respondió unos de los hombres "Si se tarda, iremos todos a buscarla."

La chica que se había separado del grupo regresó a una habitación en específico a inspeccionar. Sus amigos habían planeado de visitar un abandonado hospital que se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad y había sido cerrado ya hacía dieciséis años después de la muerte de un paciente por negligencia médica. Estaba por oscurecer y ya estaban por regresar al auto cuando ella creyó ver algo o alguien dentro de esa habitación.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y escombro, era lo único que había dentro, lo que decepcionó mucho a la rubia. Suspiró derrotada y antes de decidirse a regresar con los demás, pudo sentir que alguien tocaba levemente su hombro.

"¡Kyaaa!" gritó espantada y volteó para ver de quien se trataba, se tranquilizó un poco al ver a una chica pelirroja.

"L-Lo siento…" se disculpó apenada "No quería asustarte…"

"¡Menos mal eras tú y no otra cosa!" exclamó Michelle "Dicen que este lugar está embrujado. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bueno… me gusta venir aquí…" admitió algo sonrojada "Es bastante tranquilo."

"¿Y no te aterra estar aquí sola?" preguntó curiosa la rubia.

"No, probablemente dicen que está embrujado por que luego estoy aquí."

Michelle soltó una pequeña risa, "Probablemente. Soy Michelle, eres de mi escuela, ¿cierto? Creo haberte visto en los pasillos."

"Uh, si… soy Matilde," su sonrojo se hizo más grande.

"¡Entonces he resuelto el misterio del hospital abandonado!" exclamó orgullosa Michelle y la pelirroja solo sonrió tímidamente "Deben estar esperándome, ¿quieres venir? Iremos a comer algo cuando salgamos de aquí."

La rubia le extendió la mano a Matilde y esta se quedó un poco sorprendida por la invitación, con timidez asintió y tomó la mano de Michelle. Extrañamente, al toque de sus dedos, ambas sintieron que algo bueno saldría de ese primer encuentro de ellas y el cambio que otros dos esperaron por muchos años.

**END ******

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Stephen Loud, nombre verdadero de Gevanni.
> 
> 2 - Terapia de choque (Insulin shock therapy or Insulin coma therapy) procedimiento psiquiátrico usado en los cuarentas y cincuentas principalmente para tratar la esquizofrenia. Al paciente se le inyectaban grandes cantidades de insulina para producirles comas que duraban varias semanas, también les producían convulsiones terapéuticas por medio de choques eléctricos.


End file.
